Extinguish The Fire
by the lola
Summary: He watched her break apart little by little everyday, until all traces of the old her were gone from her features. That was the day she shattered his heart. Prequel to Black Ice.
1. Chapter One Lucius

A/N- This story is basically going to chronicle all the events leading up to Black Ice! Enjoy and review!

* * *

All I feel is warmth inside as she smirks devilishly at me. The warmth however, is quickly blocked out as cold runs through my veins at the thought of what the future could now hold. I let out a sigh, but quickly rearrange my face to hide any signs of my worry or guilt.

It can wait. I don't have to tell her yet. She's going to be angry; let's not break the peace yet.

She walks towards me, each elegant step with meaning and perfectly timed. I find myself rooted to the ground as she gets closer. I am transfixed on her beautiful eyes, and I don't even notice when she's right in front of me.

She grabs me by the collar, and pushes me into the wall, kissing me ferociously. "What took you so long? Two days without contact? My my Lucius, I think that equals to two nights in the guest room for you!" Throwing me a challenging look, she starts to strut off.

Before she's out of arms reach, I grab her wrist, pulling her back towards me. I kiss her again with stronger ferocity; I can't help but notice the smirk on her perfect rouge lips. "Now Narcissa, what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" I pull her close to me as roughly as I can without hurting her.

"Let's not make that three nights…" She raises her eyebrow, stepping a pace away from me, before smiling slightly. "And, my dear, I can talk to you however I like because I am…I quote 'your sunshine, your fireball, your love, your soul mate, the one you will protect until your dying day'" She looks triumphant, and moves to stalk off again.

I gulp, 'protect until my dying day' did I really say that? Of course I will try, but recent developments…- no. Stop thinking like that. Once again, I grab her, and when I've got hold of one delicate wrist in my hand I latch onto both, making sure she can't get away this time. "Cissy; play nice, I've missed you…" I bite at her neck, and as I work my way up I tangle my fingers in her hair, tugging on it a little.

"Mm…" She groans, her small nails digging into my scalp. Suddenly she pushes me off, "I am angry at you. But hate sex… sounds good. Especially when you're so vicious today." She winks, and grabs at my hand, but stops mid step. "We make a trip to the bedroom, but you're still not sleeping there tonight. Got it?" She drops my hand and crosses her arms, but I know she knows she's already won.

Neither are you Cissy…Neither are you. I pretend to show defeat, roll my eyes, and let her lead me to our 'holiday'…

* * *

I back into the corner as Narcissa comes closer and closer, eyes burning with fury. I knew she wouldn't take this well. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be… I don't have a choice!"

"You said Lucius. You promised! You promised that the Dark Lord would never come before me should this problem arise. You are a pathetic weak excuse for a man." She hisses, right in my face by this point.

I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. He'll kill her, he'll kill us both. I _am _weak, I _am _a coward. I know I am Narcissa, don't remind me. "I know Narcissa. I am. But you have to come, you don't have a choice, just as much as I don't!"

She clenches her jaw, and takes several deep breaths, clearly trying to calm herself. "Lucius Malfoy, you will do something about this **now**. I will not come with you on your little Death Eater mission. I refuse!" She then attempts a pathetic hit, but her fist ends up meeting the wall. Instead, she grabs her wand and starts shattering anything she can in the room.

I grab her arms, and flip us round so she is now in the corner. "Stop! Listen, it won't be that bad. I promise. I promised to always protect you and I will, you're forever by my side." And I mean it. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist against her struggles, and eventually she stops trying to break away from me and starts raking her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared… you forget the effect those people have on their peers when you haven't been around them in so long, and I know this is going to be such a struggle." She rests her head in the crook of my neck, still breathing a little erratically.

Feeling completely relaxed from her rhythmic touch, all I can do for now is offer her a reassuring kiss, and I do. "Come on Cissy, we really don't have long."

She looks frightened, but still angry. I know its best not to test her tonight. "I love you." I smile slightly, and leave to give her some thinking space.

* * *

A/N- So how was that? I just came up with so many ideas after writing Black Ice, and the feedback for it has been really good so I thought why not! Next chapter is going to be Narcissa's POV, on their first night with the Death Eaters. Oh, and upcoming chapters should be reasonably longer.


	2. Chapter Two Narcissa

It's freezing. In an effort to make sure I show no fear, I desperately try to suppress my shivers. The corridor is dark and dank, with just enough torches for me to see where I'm walking, and who I'm walking with.

A loud feminine scream escapes from one of the many doors, sending my blood cold for a millisecond, until I remember why I'm here. Lucius squeezes my hand, and I feel better instantly- I know he'll protect me. And even if he can't, I'm a Black! Of course I can protect myself.

As my body relaxes at Lucius' touch, my footfalls slow subconsciously, and within seconds there is a wand dug deep into my lower back pushing me faster. Anger bubbles up inside me- why is he doing this to me? Why do I have to be here? Just don't show fear Narcissa, don't show fear. They feed off fear.

The corridor seems never ending, and every so often there is a screech, a sound of shattering, grunting, swearing, or hexes being yelled. I expected it to be bad, but not this bad… I stiffen as I realize the cloaked man still hasn't withdrawn his wand, "Get off of me. I'm not going to run off, I have nowhere to go." I stop, awaiting his reply.

He chuckles throatily, and keeps his wand in place. "Ooh, we've got a feisty one here Barow! I never expected you to be the man to pick up such a fine specimen as this Lucius." Then he slowly withdraws his wand, and I let out a breath of relief, and carry on walking.

"Thank you." I say strongly. Before I know it, the wand is pressed hard into my throat, and the cool bone of the Death Eater mask pressed up against my face, as he whispers to me. "I'd watch yourself around here, thinking you can handle this. My advice to you darling, lay low. Shut up. Everyone here's looking for a cheap thrill, including myself. If we think there's something in you to break, we _will_ break it."

I will myself not to gag at the smell of his stale breath, and I'm thankful his mask and hood cover his most-likely repulsive hair and face. I realize Lucius hasn't said anything yet. I don't want to get him in trouble… Oh well, I know I'll be with him all the time, those slimy pigs wont be able to come near me. I sigh, and roll my eyes. "Try me boys. I am Narcissa Black, turned Malfoy. I am an exemplary witch, and a high up Death Eater's wife. You will not touch me; I am not your plaything."

Then the other one speaks up, uttering a barely coherent "We'll see." Indeed, we will.

Finally, Lucius decides to say something. "Now men, be friendly. She's mine, not yours." He smirks, putting an arm around my waist, and pushing the wand away from my neck. I knew he would say something, he will keep me safe. He will keep me sane in this hell.

Finally, after about an hour of the mostly silent walking through the seemingly never ending, and uninviting corridor- we finally reach a room which is clearly not for anyone to sleep in. The floor is tiled grey, with a huge serpent painted in the middle. There is a very long steel table placed vertically along the length of the left side of the room, it is bolted to the ground, and has a metal bench either side, and… is that a throne? Yes, a throne at the end, silver encrusted with all different shades and shapes of green jewels. Magnificent is the only word to describe it. In the middle, there is a huge wooden stage, held up by badly crafted scaffolding, and on the right hand side there appears to be some sort of training arena, as there are three death eaters shooting hexes at one another- but as soon as one is coming in our direction, it rebounds back to the person who cast it. This must be some sort of meeting hall, headquarters.

"Are you okay?" Lucius frowns, and as I snap out of my daydream I realize we're now alone. Finally.

"I'm fine! Just taking in my surroundings… how long are we going to be here Lucius? And don't you dare lie to me." I raise my eyebrows and glare at him.

His eyes dart around the room suspiciously, before he pushes me roughly into the wall, out of sight from the training area. "Don't make it so obvious you don't want to be here, or we'll be here forever Cissy. This is where most of the Death Eaters are now forced to live, think us lucky that we only have to come here as he asks." He whispers harshly, breathing becoming slightly uneven.

I grit my teeth. Why does the Dark Lord get to control us? I don't even know what he's trying to accomplish right now, I usually shut Lucius up with a few kisses when he tries to talk about it, because I am not one of these people… "I'm not scared Lucius. I'm not scared of him, I'm not scared of anyone here, and I'm especially not scared of _you._" I hiss, taking a step closer to him, "So don't you dare try and intimidate me into silence."

He rolls his eyes, and groans, clearly frustrated. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Playing the quiet and well behaved wife assures that no one notices you, and you're always mine. If you irritate _anyone_, then I don't know how far I will be able to protect you." He steps back, "So stop turning everything into an argument. Stop having an answer for everything. And stop being so bloody fiery, it makes me want you so bad and I can't have you right now."

Having almost steered me away from the subject with that last comment, I smirk, and hit him playfully. Remembering what we were talking about, I tisk sarcastically. "Like I said, I'm not scared. And even if I was, I'm not pretending to be what I'm not, and you promised to protect me until your dying day…I hold you to that darling." By this point I note that my voice has significantly heightened- but a little to late. We have company.

"Dolohov, Carrow." Lucius returns to his business voice, nodding at each of the men in turn.

Their masks are off, but their robes are on, hoods down. They lumber over to me and pace around very slowly, as if drinking in every part of me. One of the men- Dolohov I assume, leans close to me and takes a deep breath of my scent. I grimace, and step forward immediately, pressing my lips together tightly.

"Aw, don't you want to play sweetie? Malfoy, who's this pretty lady?" The other man, Carrow, grins, still eyeing me up. I fix my eyes on the cold stone floor, trying to imagine being anywhere but here. I don't want to start another argument with these guys, not today, but it's getting harder for me to hold my tongue…

Lucius rolls his eyes, and strides towards me, placing a protective hand over my shoulders. I feel better already, but the men's leering doesn't stop. "Carrow you imbecile, that's my wife. You've met her many times."

He grins lazily, gaze still lingering. "She must have gotten prettier with age. Hello precious."

"Oh good, you've remembered I can talk." It slips out before I can hold it back, oh well- it's true. I feel a small sting on my shoulder, and frown as I realize Lucius must have sent a non verbal spell as a reminder to keep quiet. I already told him I won't, and I will not back down on that.

Clearly my comment takes a couple of minutes to sink in, and when they understand, Dolohov speaks up. "Sharp one here ey' Malfoy? You share?" He smirks, his dry lips cracking as he does, and then runs a hand over his buzz cut- at least his hair isn't greasy, I shudder. In a flash I am brought out of my thoughts as I feel a rough sweaty finger trace across my face, I step back abruptly, "No, he doesn't _share._" I spit, glaring at them with fiery eyes. I realize what sort of messed up place this is, I can't believe Lucius is making me _live _here. Those screeches… I realize what they were now. Disgusting excuses for men.

Both men start howling with laughter. By the time they stop they're red faced, wheezing, and almost choking. I raise my eyebrow, about to retort, "Wh-"

"Something funny? I do not share anything that is mine. Stop being ridiculous and go and find someone else to play with. Treat her with respect and she shall do the same." His voice doesn't waver, he sounds completely calm but his body language doesn't lie; tense shoulders, rigid back, raised head, and eyes positively storming with rage.

Before I can stop myself, because I am actually furious- I blurt out that he doesn't own me. At this revelation, the greasy men are practically glowing with happiness. Lucius clenches his jaw, clearly at loss of what to say- not wanting to argue with me in front of them. I curse myself internally as the men come close again. Carrow takes a lock of my hair, and twists it round his finger until it's wrenching at my scalp. I realize he's waiting for me to show some sort of pain, so make sure I don't.

"See Malfoy? She isn't yours, she's told us that herself now…" Then Dolohov turns back to me, "Sweetie, the things I would do for you… As long as your mouth is shut that is, seeing as you do seem to have rather too many," He pauses, stroking his stubble as he ponders the right word to apply, "Opinions."

I huff, folding my arms. "Right, let us just clear this up. At which point did I give you permission to touch me? At which point did I give you permission to talk about me and not to me? And at which point, prey tell, did I ask for your judgment of me. I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

The smirk falls from his face, and briefly I feel triumphant. "I'm sure that can be arranged darling." He cackles, and leaves, Carrow ambling behind him.

Lucius turns to me, face void of emotion. "Narcissa, there is a reason I told you to keep quiet. Why are you so _reckless_!" He narrows his eyes, and turns to storm out, but grabs my wrist and drags me with him.

Desperately pulling and tugging, trying to free my wrist, I tell him, "I can handle it Lucius, whatever they throw at me. I am _not _scared." Hisses come from the door we pass, chanting "We'll see about that, we'll see about that…" Over and over again, the sound doesn't fade until we're almost five doors away.

* * *

A/N- I didn't get as far as I'd liked too with this, but I think it would have been too long if I had, and the next bit I'd rather it be from Lucius' POV. Review? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter Three Lucius

A/N- Okay, so just a warning: This story is going to turn very dark.

* * *

I can feel the skin on my arm crawling. It slowly turns into a searing pain as I debate whether to go to the summoning. Will the punishing be worth it? Should I take Cissy with me now instead? Will she be okay if I leave her? The pain starts to become unbearable, and I know I need to make my decision right now. She'll be okay, I just need to lock up the doors, everyone will be in the meeting hall anyway, and she's going to be safer here… "Cissy, I have to go, I'm being summoned." I point to my left arm, "Be safe, don't let anyone in, and don't talk to anyone. Stay. Right. Here. Okay?" I smile weakly, give her a quick kiss and hurry down the ridiculously long hallway.

I try not to gag as the scent of blood and fear mingles in the air. I should be used to this now, but it never seems to get any milder every time I walk down here. My stomach lurches about as I quicken my pace now that the door is in sight. Merlin, I hope I'm not in trouble for the lateness. I have to keep my promise to Narcissa, she has to be safe. Although, she isn't making the job easy for me, with her constant biting remarks to the men, I don't tell her to be quiet to dampen her fire; I do it to protect her from them.

Shaking my hair out and sighing heavily, I hurry into the grand room. The air goes cold, and I know I can't be far from the Dark Lord. Do I dare look up? His breathing is heavy and croaky, there's no mistaking the fact that he is coming towards me. I straighten my back, prepared for this. "Lucius… Why are you so late?" He narrows his red slits, they appear almost closed.

I bow my head slightly, keeping my posture. "I am sorry my lord, I didn't notice you were summoning. I came as quickly as I could."

He tilts his head, stroking his chin. "Is the pain not enough to get you here on time? Maybe we should make it a little more painful then…"

I look around the room; I swear I could hear a pin drop in this moment, cut the tension with a knife. Everyone in this room appears to be quivering with fear, but eyeing me with fury at the same time. "No… No my Lord, that won't be necessary." But pain is soon invading my arm, and hisses and howls of pain soon fill the room. It's as if all the pain from the cruciatus curse has been concentrated and cast on my arm, I can't think about anything except the pain. I mustn't let a sound come from my lips, I can't show him weakness. This is not painful, I tell myself. This does not hurt. But it does, it's excruciating, I feel like my arm could drop off any second, and by now the pain is so unbearable that there is a cry of pain on the tip of my tongue. But just as quickly as the pain started, it stops.

"Let that be a reminder to you all." He turns and takes his seat on the throne at the head of the table, ushering for us all to sit.

Hurriedly we all do, and when the meeting begins, he speaks directly to me. "I've heard your wife has been causing a few problems round here Lucius…"

I gulp. Dolohov and Carrow! I could kill those men right now, merlin. What do I say to that? "Erm…sorry about her. It has been a bit of a shock to the system for her being away from home…" Our eyes don't lock, I avoid them by staring at the matt metal table.

"Not good enough Lucius. You will both pay for that lapse in behavior. I will not tolerate it, she is a _woman!_" He spits, "She should be seen and not heard, speak when spoken too."

I suppress my frown and my anger- it will not help me in this case. "Please, my Lord, it will not hap-"

"Silence!" He booms, cutting me right off. "You are going to make an unbreakable vow with me Lucius."

My heart is racing, I can't concentrate. This isn't good. "For what?"

"You will share Narcissa with the other men. They will have her as they like. She is everyones."

No. No no no no no. This cannot happen. I have to protect her. I will die for her. But if I die, they'll kill her too, and who will be left for Draco? "No! Please. Anything except that. Please."

He laughs evilly, folding his hands together on the table. "Now Lucius, don't be greedy. You should learn to share. She has been very disrespectful; it would do well to put her in line. You _will _make this vow with me. Come here." He beckons with a long bony finger.

All the others are grinning with gappy smiles, chapped lips, greasy faces, and zoned out looks. Nudging and winking at each other, some even raising there eyebrows at me suggestively. I feel sick to my stomach, she is mine. _Mine._ "No." I stand my ground, desperately hoping he'll find an alternative.

He sighs, and lazily points his wand towards me, before uttering a barely coherent 'crucio.'

The pain prickles my skin at first, like lots of little needles. But in a matter of seconds, it is setting fire to my skin, butchers knifes digging into it and gauging and twisting every inch of my skin. My flesh feels as if it's bubbling, festering. The pain drives its way into my bones, unforgiving and excruciating. It becomes too much, and I fall from my chair to the floor, writhing about as if it will help the pain, although it just becomes more severe as fire floods my veins. I cry out, please stop! Please! I don't know if I am actually speaking, I don't know anything. Acid pours on my skin as he concentrates harder, I howl again and again, rolling around desperately. Finally the pain stops, I am sore and its surprising I have enough strength to get back into my chair. I grit my teeth.

"Was that enough for you Lucius?" He smirks.

I scowl. "No. I will not let you do this."

"Then I shall kill her."

I have no choice now. I tried, but she can't die. I can't live without her, Draco can't live without her. _She _won't want to die! I close my eyes, trying to take steady breaths. Am I really about to agree to this? I have no choice. I am out of options. It's life or death. I should have expected this… "Okay." I rise from my chair, shuffling towards him.

He grabs my arm, locking it round his. I wince at his strength, "Yaxley! You're going to be the bonder. Come here!" He hisses, beckoning Yaxley over. Yaxley strides over, placing the tip of his wand to our arms. "Will you, Lucius Malfoy, promise to share Narcissa Malfoy with any death eater who wishes to have her?" I gulp. "I will." He carries on, "Do you promise to not interfere with this?" I scowl, that wasn't part of it. "I will." "And do you promise to tell her nothing about this vow?" "I do." All the men start cackling and nudging each other as the band of light glows around our arms, then fades away, but they are quickly silenced as Voldemort turns to look at them.

Then one of the men in the group pipes up, "So who gets her first?" his dark eyes are twinkling, his greasy hair pulled back into a pony tail. I'm not sure how much this vow will let me say- but I am worried, scared, beside myself. I silently hope that they give me at least tonight with her, but that was apparently too much to ask for.

Voldemort keeps his face straight, showing no emotion at all, but orders the man to go and get her from our rooms. Before I know it, she's up on the stage, hands bound behind her back, many men crowding around her on the floor. She looks beautiful, she always looks beautiful. Fear barely passes her features as she desperately tries to hold up her guard- the fierceness she exuberates reassures me, I know she'll be able to handle these men. What's the worse they could do? I turn around just in time to catch Voldemort leaving the room, leaving Yaxley in charge.

He strides up to the stage, and stands next to my Cissy, stroking her face. "You really are a pretty one." He grins, and she jerks her head back. Grabbing her hair, he turns her face to the group. "Isn't she lovely!" They all nod and hoot in agreement, many of them winking at me. I can't watch this. She looks at me pointedly. What am I supposed to say?

I walk up to the stage, and Yaxley tries to shove me off. "Give me a second to talk to my wife!" I boom, and the room goes quiet. I push her into the corner, and cast a muffiliato around us quickly. "Right, clearly we don't have much time, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I had no choice. You're strong enough for this. Whatever they throw at you, you can take it. You're a great witch, you're my fireball. And I love you for that, I love you always. We might not get to talk much for a while, but remember that okay?" I look into her eyes, and past the defense, all I can see is fear. She puts her chin up. "Remember Lucius, I am _not _scared. This is my fault, not yours. Just keep fighting for me, keep trying to protect me. That's all I ask." She gives me a quick kiss and takes centre stage again as I am dragged off of the stage and to the floor.

I feel ridiculously helpless. All she asked is that I fight for her and protect her- which I can't even promise! I'm not sure what the vow allows, I have to let them take her, and I have to let them do what they want with her… I feel like I'm going to vomit. My head spins and I can't hear anything, I think they're all bidding and pleading for the first night with _my _wife. I don't even think she realized what was going to happen, now she does, she looks like a deer in the headlights.

As I regain my senses, I realize she's being dragged away by Carrow and I curse. Carrow of all the men! He better not touch her. I race after them and watch her helpless as he slings her over his shoulder. She claws at his back and his face, screaming a stream of abuse at him and all the Death Eaters, she screams my name, again and again, and flails and kicks until he's forced to put her down and drag her by the wrists, although she still puts up a fight. I follow them down the hall, staring wide eyed and speechless. I realize that his room is next to mine. He picks her up again and she starts slapping him, and bites his nose, he slaps her back, and pulls her through the door way as she carries on screaming profanities. As I quickly move into my doorway, I realize all I can now hear is her clawing at the walls, scraping the layers of paint away and probably running her nails to stubs.

The night is the worst. All I can hear is her screaming, and then screaming my name over and over; she knows I can hear her. She must. I said I would save her and I can't. She starts shouting and screaming that he must let her out, but all I hear in reply is a sharp slap. I can't bear it anymore, my food is coming straight back up from my stomach and I only just get to the toilet in time to vomit my guts out. I'm sick again and again until my stomach is contracting furiously because there's nothing left to come up. As I reenter my room and hear her hard voice call my name again and again as she bangs the wall, I pray to Merlin that this doesn't go on long. That I don't have to stay. One night is enough; I won't be able to take this. Right now, death seems like a better idea. By this point, I am exhausted from everything, and finally I manage to croak out, "I love you Narcissa." I doubt she heard anything at all.

* * *

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and alerts! Should I do the torture scene between Narcissa and Carrow from Narcissa's point of view? Or carry on past it? Hope you guys liked it. Review!


	4. Chapter Four Narcissa

A/N- I've been so slack with my updates recently! I am so sorry, but I have had so many exams and so much studying to do. I'll try and update this and Save Me From The Dark once a week, but I can't promise anything! Anyway, this chapter was quite hard for me to write, but I hope you all like it. Thanks a million for the reviews favourites and alerts. Love you guys!

* * *

Be strong Narcissa. You have to be strong. For Draco, be strong. Come on! I will myself to release all my fear with anger, like the true Black I am. I claw viciously at Carrows face, peeling little flecks of skin off as I do so. He doesn't even flinch.

I screech profanities at him in a very unladylike way- but right now is not the time to worry about being a lady. He just keeps on smirking at me, his chapped lips stretching across his face. Anger bubbles up inside me and courses through my veins, and I shout and scream and throw myself about with all the strength I can muster.

He struggles with this. I throw my arms around trying to push him and peel him off, to no avail. I try a different strategy; I thrust my shoulders backwards and hit him in the face. This proves too much for him, and he looses his grasp around my waist, but grabs both my wrists as I fall, locking them in an iron grip. I desperately try and root myself to the ground, but my previous burst of strength seems to have dissipated.

I'm just so furious. I knew this would happen. I knew it. I can't believe I've got myself into this. I sink my teeth into Carrows leathery hand but it seems to have no effect. What is he going to do to me? Suddenly, I freeze as I notice a flash of blonde behind me, I try to turn my head and as I do, I see Lucius. His eyes are filled with fear, and his face is an unnatural green colour. He looks worse than I do. I swallow the lump in my throat, I shouldn't feel bad for him, it's still his fault.

Why isn't he saying anything? I scream again, kicking at Carrow. Why isn't he stopping this? He looks so petrified. I hope I don't look scared. Catching me off guard, Carrow grabs me and picks me up again. Angrily I beat my fists into his chest, and try my hand at wandless non verbals, but I can't focus enough. I slap him, once to see how he reacts and then again and again, loosing myself in it, releasing my anger at the world. Still, he barely flinches.

I bite his nose, and this time he delivers a yelp. Before I can anticipate it, he slaps me hard around the face. It stings, I put a shaking hand up to my cheek and it is flaming hot. My eyes must widen in shock, and bewilderment probably flickers across them. I've never been man-handled. How _dare _he? He takes the opportunity of my shock to fling me over his shoulder and pull me into his room.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see the flash of blonde again and I _know _Lucius is watching. Why isn't he helping? I wail and slap and kick as he tries to pull me through the door frame, but eventually resort to digging my nails into the walls. As I cling on for dear life, three nails break off. I can hear the scraping along the powdery white walls and I can't help but flinch. Another nail breaks off. This isn't working. He's going to get me in here.

He peels me away from the wall and throws me onto the bed, and watches quietly while I compose myself. His eyes rove across my figure, and I feel sick. I know how he's thinking about me. It disgusts me.

Finally I manage to contain myself, and I move to the edge of the bed, straightening my back and kicking my shoes off. "May as well get comfy right, seeing as I'm staying for the night?"

He raises a bushy eyebrow at my actions, and moves towards me. I clench my jaw in anticipation of what he might try, but all he does is run a finger along my cheekbone. "You really are a beautiful lady…" He winks, tracing his finger down my neck and along my collar bone, undressing me with his eyes.

My stomach lurches at the lust in his eyes, and I instantly jerk back. "Don't touch me."

He bites his lip, and continues to trace his dirty finger along my collar bone. "Going to play hard to get are we?"

I push his masculine hand away and shift further up the bed, then fold my arms defiantly and fix my features into an angry expression.

"Oh well, I like that. It's _fun._" He moves towards me again, and leans down to my level, brushing his lips against my ear. "You're lucky I'm not into forceful means. You'll be begging for it by the time I'm done with you." He drops his tone of voice further. "_Sweetheart." _

I grimace at the mixture of his words, stale breath, and the mingling stench of sweat, blood, vomit and his pathetic attempt at covering those smells. "That is funny actually…" this time I lean over to his ear, "Because I will never _touch _you." I spit.

As I back away, his face turns red and I can see my comment has infuriated him. I realize I shouldn't exactly be antagonizing him when he is far stronger than me.

"Come on _sweetheart, _play nice for me." He licks his lips, flicking his wand and binding me to the bed by my ankles and wrists. I shudder at the thought of…. No. He said he doesn't do that forcefully.

My thoughts are interrupted as a searing pain rips through my body. Claws impaling my body over and over. Irons burning my body to the bone. Stinging and throbbing through my veins as a raging fire breaks out through my body and grates my skin to shreds. I think I'm screaming, howling, but I don't really know. I convulse as the harrowing pain spreads to my head, and I feel as if acid is being poured into my scalp. _Please. _Did I just say that? No Narcissa, be strong! I concentrate on feeling less pain and it works as the pain leaves my head. I can see the veins popping out on Carrow's head as he realizes the non-verbal isn't enough.

I tense and brace myself for the worst as he yells "Crucio!" Pins bore holes through my skin, knifes gauge at my flesh. Thousands of slits are opened, salt burns them. I cry out, writhing and rolling in an effort to dampen the pain. It doesn't work, the pain sends shocks through my nervous system and I convulse again. I can't stop the words from rolling off my tongue. _Please, please please please. STOP!_ The excruciating pain soon turns to dull throbbing and I open my eyes to find the dark, devious eyes of Carrow.

"That enough for you sweetheart?" He asks as if he'd just put sugars in my tea for me.

I'm panting, I can't even speak. Every inch of my body is still throbbing, and my lungs feel as if they're on fire. I'm exhausted. Five minutes under that curse feels like five hours. I manage to shake my head and give a shaky "No."

He laughs psychotically, and my vision starts to blur. I'm blacking out, I can feel it. I manage to make out that he wants to let me sleep it off, we can carry it on later.

* * *

I wake up screaming violently and thrashing around. Just a bad dream, I tell myself. Until I realize where I am.

"In your dreams already sweetheart?" He's sitting in front of me, legs stretched out lazily.

I scowl. "You're a disgusting, pitiful, repulsive, wasted excuse for a man. You actually have to torture a woman to get her in to bed." It slips out before I realize what he will do. Don't antagonize Narcissa!

His face flushes with anger again like before, and he points his wand at me with meaning. I realize suddenly that I'm no longer bound to the bed, and jump off before he too realizes. I don't want to have to feel that pain again. He can't do that. Next time I black out, it will be for good, I'm sure of it. I've never had that curse before. It sends chills through me at the thought.

He points his wand towards me again, and I manage to dodge it for a second time. I scream for Lucius, again and again, but its likely he's not even up. He wont save me. "Lucius! Lucius please!" I screech, at the top of my voice, my throat becoming raw and hoarse.

I duck again as he tries to bind me, but he's cornering me and I know there's nothing I can do. Nevertheless, my screams carry on for Lucius, desperately hoping he'll come to my rescue. Things shouldn't be like this, I should be arguing with Lucius at Malfoy Manor, having hate sex, punching him angrily, smashing things at the wall. I shouldn't be here.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts as he forcefully casts the dreadful torture curse on me. All I can think of from the pain forced upon me is a sadistic with an electric carver, slashing away, twisting and scraping away at me, again and again. Only one thought runs through my mind and out my mouth_, Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. _I feel shards of glass piercing my skin, pulling it apart, drilling through my bones. _Lucius Lucius Lucius. _My calls to him turn from screaming and shouting to whimpering, its all I can do. He's right next door. Why isn't he here! _Save me! _Whips are cutting through my flesh, again and again burning and tearing and splintering me. I'm relieved as black dots start to swim in my eyes and blur my vision, and I keep calling for Lucius till peace overcomes me again.

I'm awoken quickly, much too soon, by a muttered "renervate". He flicks his wand and I'm on the bed. Fire stews inside me and I feel a burst of power as I jump off the bed. Every part of me is tense and I clench my hands at my sides, cornering a chuckling Carrow. "Let me out Carrow. Now!" I growl.

He raises an eyebrow at me mockingly. I'm near hysteria at this point. "Carrow! Let me out now! You must let me out! I will _kill _you! I swear to Merlin I will!"

All he does in response is slap me. Hard. Harder than before. But its nothing compared to the crucio, feels like a caress in comparison. In response I dig my fingers into his forehead, and drag them down his face while he yelps in pain. "Good, I hope that hurts. Remember that pain, and times it by a thousand. That won't even reach the magnitude of pain I will cause you if you come near me again."

He's healing the open wounds that are spurting blood all down his face, and occupied with that. I could escape now, but I want his reply. "I'm nice compared to them you know. They'd force you into sex within seconds. I'm not the strongest either. You're _lucky _tonight. And I promise you, _sweetheart, _I will have you. You will be so exhausted and broken and hopeless that you won't even want to open your mouth." He whispers in my ear now. "And I can't wait." How ridiculous.

I slap him again for good measure, before sprinting to the door, I manage to get out, and notice he doesn't put up a fight. He's got a plan, I know it. Well, I'm not going to play his little game. I hear him call to me, "Sleep well, sweetheart. I'll dream of you." I shudder involuntarily and know I won't get much sleep tonight. I don't want to see him in my nightmares.

I manage to open Lucius' door. I can't bring myself to wake him. I slide into bed beside him as silently as possible and curl up around him. He needs sleep as much as I do. This is just the beginning.

* * *

Review Review Review, it means a lot!


	5. Chapter Five Lucius

A/N- So this might be a bit boring but I felt like it needed to be 's chapter will be coming up soon, and we'll find out some stuff from her perspective, and also, how things gets worse. If there's anything you guys want to see in this fic, don't hesitate to ask! This story is rated M and doesn't come up on main listings so it doesn't get as many views, so I would love it if you would review if you have read this! Thank you, love you all.

* * *

I sigh in relief because she's okay, she's okay again. I shuffle out of the bed, and stand over her dainty figure, watching as her breathing becomes more and more uneven. I want to wake her- she's clearly having a nightmare, but I can't. She needs sleep, who knows what will be happening tonight. It's something different every night…

Narcissa's porcelain features are crumpled into a grimace and she begins to thrash around desperately. "Cissy." I whisper, patting her gently.

She doesn't wake up, and carries on thrashing. "Cissy!" My voice becomes more urgent now, and I shake her a little.

Her eyes snap open, and there is no recognition in those icy blue orbs. They grow wider and wider, as she recoils into the corner of the bed. "No, no!"

What's happening? She has to be fine, she's always fine… "Narcissa, it's me…" I move towards her slowly.

Suddenly as if a switch has been flicked, she realizes. Smiling, she reaches her arms out to me, "Good morning…"

What was that? "Cissy, are you okay?" I scratch my stubbly chin, and lean against the wall, frowning.

Bewilderment flickers through her eyes, and she pats the space next to her. "I'm fine, why?"

She doesn't remember… "Nothing then, just get some sleep." That was weird. Don't be worried Lucius. She's fine.

Smiling sleepily, Narcissa pulls the covers up to her neck and curls up.

"No nightmares." I smile slightly, leaning into kiss her. As she fills the distance between our lips, I suddenly feel wrong. I shouldn't be kissing her- she's had enough. I can't kiss her when those other men have too.

_Screams_

_Slaps_

_Cuts_

_Bruises_

_Flames_

_Shouting_

The kiss brings back a stream of unwanted memories from the past week of nights. What will they do to her next? I can't stay here much longer with her; every night could be her last. I am pathetic, how could I do this to her? She doesn't even know anything. She doesn't know why this is happening. She just _trusts _me and it's breaking my heart.

As I leave the room all I can think is that I hope they let her wear clothes tonight.

_They pulled her up onto the stage by her bruised arms. Her jaw was set and her posture defiant. _

_The crowd started to cheer, yelling different promises in exchange for a night with her._

_Someone took her clothes off with a flick of their wand, leading to even louder cheering._

_It made him sick to his stomach, things happening like this. She didn't look scared, but he knew she was after the things she'd been through this week._

_It was going to get worse, he'd been promised._

_How could it get worse than her cut and bruised naked body being put on show for the best offer? He wanted to run up there and save her from this._

_But he couldn't. It assured straight up death, she would never forgive him for that. _

_Dolohov was on stage, in charge of all of this. He stood in front of her, leering at her naked body, before taking his wand and healing the various scratches and wounds._

_An abundance of jeers came from the rowdy sadistic crowd._

"_Make your own art work!" He yelled, smirking maniacally. _

_I wasn't sure if I'd heard and seen right. After all, my mind was playing tricks on me recently._

_Dolohov just healed her body so that the others could make there own marks?_

_I got up and left. I couldn't watch that._

There will be more 'art work' made tonight, I'm sure. As I walk down the never ending hallway I try to devise a plan.

There is nothing I can do though. I hear a group of men talking in one of the group rooms, and shudder. They better not take her in there.

As I enter, they all greet me with respectful nods and mutters of 'Malfoy.'

If she won't tell me, they'll have to tell me. Ugh, shivers run down my spine as I work out how I'm going to have to go about this.

"So, men, any of you enjoyed my wife yet? She's a fine woman isn't she," I smirk evilly, trying to mimic Dolohov.

They all chuckle, and one speaks up. I don't actually know his name, nor do I care. "None of us have actually had the pleasure yet… but we're thinking of ways to get her as a group." He winks, and they all chuckle again, nudging each other this time.

"Yeah she's a feisty one- who doesn't love them? Although, at the rate things are going she'll be as emotionally dead as the others before the next week is up." He runs a hand through his greasy blonde hair, licking at his puffy lips.

I wince internally at this talk of my wife; I want to kill them all in this moment. I suppress my growing anger and force a smirk.

"Apparently Carrow pulled out clumps of her hair to get her to submit to him." This one appears to be the youngest, speaking with a shaky voice and barely visible under his death eater hood.

"Well, a man has got to do what a mans got to do…" I chuckle as darkly as I can muster.

"Some of them have just thrown hexes at her all night to keep her from sleeping. Bit of a waste of their night to be honest…" The first one who spoke speaks again, quite seriously this time.

"All Dolohov did was torture her. Said she'd be more than happy to submit to him next time. This one seems pretty hard to break though, so we'll see."

Worry shoots through me at this last statement. I was sure they couldn't break her, but this morning- that looked like a minor lapse in sanity. Is a week of this all it takes for the first little crack? We could be here for months… I desperately try to keep my breathing steady as all of their eyes are trained on me.

_All_ he did was torture her? I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't believe I am working with these men.

She's been forced to stay up all night, tortured, had her hair pulled out, as well as a couple of incidents of rape I assume… _Disgusting_.

I need to get out of here, before I punch someone. I'm normally short tempered, and without Narcissa around to help me release my tension, I am completely wound up and practically jittering with worry.

"Well, it's been nice talking, I do hope you enjoy her." I wink, leaving the room just as I start to gag.

_It's only going to get worse. _He promised so, but it couldn't get worse. _How_ could it possibly get worse? I wretch again violently, swallowing constantly to keep myself from vomiting.

Running down the hall as fast as I can, I reach the training arena part of the hall and start flinging hexes this way and that, trying to work my anger out.

They will not break her.


End file.
